Issue 2
---- 'HALLOWEEN PARTY' Club Penguin had its Halloween party, and it was the biggest party in Club Penguin history! Many areas of the town were decorated with spiderwebs, ghosts, and pumpkins. There was even a pumpkin replacing the hockey puck! The town has gotten back to normal, but some new clothing items are showing up around the town. Also, we've received reports that the hidden clothing item from the October clothing catalog is hidden somewhere in the November catalog as well. ---- Featured Area 'THE COFFEE SHOP' When Club Penguin gets too cold, the best place to warm up is the Coffee Shop! One of the three buildings in the town center, there's always friends to talk to and a warm beverage waiting for you inside. The Coffee Shop also offers another way to warm up... working! Click the bags of Java beans to open up the Bean Counters game, where you have the job of transporting coffee bags to the Coffee Shop from large trucks. If you are a good worker, you can get a lot of coins from this. Just try not to let too many bags drop, because that makes your score go down! TIP: There are five trucks. If you get all the way to the end of the game, you get bonus coins for your hard work. ---- Jokes & Stuff (sent to us by you!) 'JOKES' Q: What do penguins sing on a penguins birthday? A: Freeze a jolly good penguin! - by Colette14 Q: What do you call a train carrying a load of bubble gum? A: A chew-chew train!! - by PhilliesGrl Q: What did the grape say when the seal sat on it? A: Nothing, it just gave a little wine. - by Sheperd Q: Why did the coach go to the bank? A: To get his quarter back! - Anonymous Q: what is a fly with no wings? A: a walk! - Anonymous Q: how does an egg laugh? A: it cracks up - Anonymous Q: What do you get when you cross a penguin with a tie? A: A Pie. - Anonymous ---- 'RIDDLES' Answers on Comics Page 1. What word is the same when you flip it upside down? It starts with an S and ends in S. - sent Anonymously 2. What gets wetter the more it dries? - by Liriel 3. What is a thing that stays in a corner but travels all around the world? - by Toki Tahmid ---- Poetry (sent to us by you!) 'POETRY' Oh cool, black breeze, let my head rest on soft clouds. Oh gleam in moon, smiling in the night, Bring total silence To my ears. Oh North Star, Glit'ring solid in sky. Let blindness Cloak my eyes. Oh starry night, Bring sleep to me. - by Firework There goes daddy and me There's me at the bottom of his feet. Daddy right now is keeping me warm And protecting me from any harm. He's been with me through thick and thin With no food at all for days on end. Now there's mommy with food for me While daddy leaves to go hunting. In the sea there is still danger Because of that sea lion stranger. But soon my father comes safely back And gives me another snack. Then finally we were united And in my mind I sighted My family together Bird to bird, feather to feather. - by dojo its winter here in penguin chat so don't forget winter hat! people singing with penguin cheer.... we got a lot of things here! a cold day with lots of friends.... and hope this day never ends snow balls, snow forts, don't you even think about shorts! - by sea girl Playing games to have fun Enjoying eating cafe Buns Never swear or be mean Golly penguins are keen U always have some 'bling' I always dance and sing Never miss anything Chilling out in igloos Local penguins say moo (?) U tell your mates about it By the way, be fit - By Waitress Rox ---- Comics =Answers: 1. SWIMS 2. A towel 3. A stamp = ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or news story for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Penguin Buzz - News & Stories Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Also, keep it as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005